The present invention relates to a removable mirror device for motor vehicle interiors and, in particular, provided with electric illumination means switchedly supplied from dry batteries lodged within the device or from the motor vehicle battery.
A so-called vanity mirror mounted in the passenger side sun visor of motor vehicles is well known. Constant technological improvements are being made to said vanity mirror, contributing to increasing both passenger safety and the comfort level offered by the vehicle passenger compartment.
Outstanding among such improvements for its importance and technological complexity is the incorporation of electric illumination means in the mirror itself, allowing its use to be extended independently of the light conditions external thereto, whether it be natural illumination or illumination from the illumination means disposed inside the vehicle which, moreover, are logically for other purposes such as, for example, among others, operations related with the driving of the vehicle or with accommodation of the passengers.
One such mirrors, including a reflective surface and complementary means of assembly and attachment to the sun visor structure, as well as incorporated elements having different functions, is disclosed in Spanish patent no 8801684, "New mirror for motor vehicle sun visor". The mirror comprises a container body provided with a rotating device allowing for discretional occultation of the reflective, and built-in electric illumination means supplied from the battery normally equipping motor vehicles.
The mirror disclosed in above mentioned Spanish patent no 8801684, like all known vanity mirrors incorporated in the passenger side sun visor, suffers from the drawback that, under normal conditions of use, it is not possible to extend the use of the mirror as such to the remaining occupants of the vehicle. This is due both to the position occupied by the mirror in the sun visor and to the fact that the mirror, or the support members therefor, is not removable from its housing.